Svadri
Traits By physical appearance, Svadri's only differences from other worgen is his height, being a tad taller than the norm. When he opens his mouth, however, one can already tell there's much more that separates him from the rest of the pack. He doesn't carry the accent that is natural to Gilneans. In fact, his manner of speaking and pitch of his voice would make one think of a tauren without doubt, if one was to identify him by voice alone. The fact that he is fluently versed in both Orcish and Taurahe probably wouldn't help, either. Personality Svadri gives off the mannerisms of a gentle giant; he is tough to provoke, but is thrice as tough to subdue once successfully provoked. Staying true to this psychological stereotype, he will often avoid confrontations, or do what he must to stop one before it arises. One would find him easy to approach, being a generally amiable fellow. Those of almost any creed or loyalty, as long as they present themselves peacefully, would find a friend in him. History For those who know him well enough, it would likely not come as a surprise that he was once a tauren, as far-fetched as the concept might be. In those days, he was a bulky fellow, wracked with muscle, covered in a uniformly black pelt, and equipped with a pair of long, ebony horns that pointed forward. He was a simple druid of the Cenarion Circle in that time, as well, serving the Earthmother and nature's balance with subtle, but fervent devotion. In the weeks before the Shattering of Azeroth, he was striding through the diseased forest of Felwood, searching for possible signs of the forest's recovery. Instead what he found was a draenei, and a group of agitated elementals. Instead of shooting him on sight, the hunter named Twigget instead allowed his aid in defeating the elementals. Her grasp on the orcish language, though not as fluent, allowed the two of them to greet each other, and forge the beginning of a friendship that ignored the taboos of trans-faction relations. When the face of Azeroth was disfigured by the fury of Deathwing, Svadri was subjected to a level of anguish and sorrow he'd not felt before. Gazing down into the blazing fissure that had rent the Barrens in two was like looking at the body of a loved one being prepared for their funeral. It was there that he and Twigget met again, and she helped dampen his pain with comfort and kind words. A short time after, the draenei led him to the opened, but largely deserted land of Gilneas. The place fascinated him, and under the the guise of a cat, he was able to explore the region with her without fear of being beset by allies of her faction, or of branding her as a traitor to the Alliance. They found two ships anchored near the shores of the Headlands, and with Twigget's insistence, boarded one of them to explore it. At first, the ship seemed deserted, until a feral worgen sprang from the darkness of the ship's lower decks, towards the draenei. Svadri, without hesitation, leapt up to tackle the assailant away. Their struggle was short, as the bloodthirsty creature ripped his throat out, taking his strength and will with it. What was left of both went towards casting one last spell, which bound the worgen's ankles to the deck by means of sprouting roots. It was enough for Twigget to kill the creature with an arrow between the eyes, giving her the time to apologize to her friend as he died. This, however, was not the end for Svadri. His spirit was plucked from the ether by the Earthmother, who explained that his time with the Horde was finished, and that it was time he began his life in the Alliance, to learn the other side of the war between the factions, to learn balance. She returned his soul to Azeroth, to a body she had created to suit his new place in the world. He was given life in Blackwald, as a worgen. In the days that followed his reincarnation, he searched the deserted houses of Gilneas, hoping to find his friend, who was his only true tether to the Alliance. It came to be that she had taken up residence in one of the abandoned houses in Stormglen Village, and it was there that the two friends reunited. After he recounted to her what had happened and promised to soon meet her again, he returned to Moonglade to explain his recent experience to the Circle. The druids welcomed him back, understanding of his predicament, and, with the help of the Circle's night elves, taught him the Common language, to better assimilate into the Alliance.